1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separation column for separating into components a liquid sample, which is used in a high performance liquid chromatograph (HPLC) and the like, and to a liquid chromatograph using the separation column. The invention relates more particularly to a liquid chromatograph suitable for reducing a time for analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional high performance liquid chromatograph or the like includes a monolithic column having a structure in which a three-dimensional network skeleton and pores (a flow path, macro pore, and through pore) located in the skeleton are interconnected, the monolithic column being different from a particle-packed column used in general. The interconnected structure of the monolithic column makes it possible to increase the total surface area of the pores and possess large porosity without increasing resistance of the flow of a sample. Such a type of high performance liquid chromatograph includes a monolithic silica column having a porous material (for example, a monolithic rod or a monolithic silica rod) inserted in a fine tube to obtain high performance of the monolithic column.
It is difficult to form a porous material with a high-precision outer diameter and a high-precision curved portion, the porous material being used as a packing material. In addition, a gap may be formed between the fine tube and the porous material. To prevent a mobile phase from being leaked from a side face of the column, another column has been proposed, in which a porous material has an outer surface covered by a resin covering member, which is covered by a polyetheretherketone (PEEK) material (refer to, for example, JP-A-11-64314).